segundas oportunidades
by tsubaki-nice
Summary: La vida da muchas sorpresas, y pocas veces da segundas oportunidades, pero ¿como recuperar lo que tu mismo alejastes?... MXK
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**PROLOGO….**

**¿Como seguir?...**

Cuando la persona la cual amas mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo, te ha dicho que ya no quiere seguir contigo.

**¿Cómo entender?...**

Si mi mente y mi corazón se han vuelto cómplices, para atormentarme con su imagen de día y noche.

**¿Como olvidar?...**

Si tienes su imagen gravada en el corazón.

**¿Como verlo, sin poder tenerlo?...**

Cuando cada vez que lo veo, siento una agonía, que no puede ser curada, mas que con su regreso.

**¿Cómo hacer para poder odiarlo?...**

Como odiar a lo que mas alegría a dado a mi vida, mas ahora que viene otra en camino, siendo esta inocente de todo los errores que yo cometí.

Si por que yo, Uzumaki Kushina, cometí el peor error de mi vida…. Me enamore y confié en el hombre equivocado, cuando toda mi vida había sido un completo desastre, viene este lobo vestido de cordero y me enseña que hay mas en la vida que la soledad, el sufrimiento, el odio…

**¿ y para que?...**

Solo para desecharme en el momento que, debería ser el mas feliz de nuestras vidas, cuando deberías de estar a mi lado, viviendo la felicidad de ser padres…

Por eso, abandone la aldea, sin decirle a nadie, aunque me consideraron una traidora, no me importo.

Te hice el favor de no tener que ser el recordatorio permanente de una relación fallida, espere nunca volverte a ver, aunque eso me mato por dentro. Nunca supiste del lazo que nos une, jure nunca mas ser una carga para nadie….

Pero el destino es cruel, y ahora después de casi nueve años, tengo que regresar, por que no puedo permitir que mi hijo y lo he considerado mi familia, no tengan un hogar seguro.

Aunque mi orgullo se oponga… es mi amor hacia ellos que me motiva a hacer lo último que hubiese deseado hacer el resto de mi vida…. Pedirte regresar... pero eso si, ya nunca veras a esa joven de 17 años que con el corazón destrozado se fue una noche de febrero, no, ahora veras a la mujer que no permitirá que vuelvas a hacerle daño, ni a mi, ni a lo que mas amo…. Mi hijo, nuestro hijo….. Naruto.

Por eso Namikaze Minato, espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta al apartarme de tu vida, por que ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás.

**HOLA!**

**Por fin….. mi primera historia en F.F.**

**Esto solo la introducción, espero que les agrade la idea…. Por el momento será calsificacion T, pero puede que cambie la clasificación…. , todo depende de como se desarrolle la historia…**

**Ojala puedan dejar un ****review, no pido que sea largo, solamente quiero saber su opinión sobre la historia, asi como también criticas o lo que deceen …..**

**Bye…..**


	2. capitulo 1 retorno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capitulo 1

"retorno"

Los pétalos de cerezos volaban por todo el lugar, para una tarde de verano el clima era perfecto, con un poco de calor, pero corría el viento. Pero eso no era lo que hacia esto perfecto, no, lo que lo hacia perfecto, era la persona que tenia entre sus brazos.

Es mas, podría jurar que con solo su mirada era capaz de borrar todo el dolor del mundo, con solo una sonrisa podía hacer que el sol se opacara, pero con un solo beso de sus labios, podía ir a paraíso. Sonrió ante el mero pensamiento, sí, la amaba, con todo su corazón, ella es su razón de ser, solo ella, solo kushina…

Tomo un mechón de su cabello, y se lo llevo a su nariz, sonrió en el momento en el que el aroma a flores inundo todo su ser.

-minato.- en el momento que escucho su voz, bajo su mirada, hacia la hermosa mujer que tenia en sus brazos, su cabeza estaba recostada en el pecho de el, en una mano tenia, el mechón de cabello rojizo que anteriormente había tomado, y con la otra sostenía a kushina contra suya, por kami, el podría quedarse así toda su vida…

-minato

- si- contesto minato después de unos segundos- que pasa kushina

Kushina subió su mirada y en el momento que se encontró con su mirada, ella sonrió, - te amo

Minato no pudo evitar sonreír ante las sencillas pero significativas palabras de kushina – también te amo, kushina – minato empezó a cortar la distancia para poder volver a probar los labios de kushina, pero en un instante, kushina ya no estaba en sus brazos, levanto la mirada, en busca de ella, la encontró a unos pasos de el.- ¿ kushina?- llamo, pero ella no voltio siquiera a verle, por el contrario, comenzó a caminar dirección contraria a donde se encontraba sentado, minato trato de seguirla, pero no podía siquiera moverse, impotente, trato de llamarla nuevamente, pero cada vez se alejaba mas y mas de el….

-kushina!

Minato se abrió los ojos de golpe, con el corazón acelerado y la respiración irregular.

-kushina- dijo en un susurro. Cubriendo su rostro con su mano. No pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el lado vacío de su cama. Como extrañaba despertar con kushina en sus brazos, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, una sonrisa para comenzar su día.

Habían pasado casi nueve años desde la última vez que la vio, su corazón todavía le duele al recordar esa tarde, cuando tuvo que decir esas palabras que realmente no sentía, "no te amo". Pero sus planes no salieron como debieron, por el contrario el nunca pensó que ella se iría de la aldea.

Obligándose a apartar esos recuerdos de su mente, voltio a ver su reloj que tenia en el buro alado de su cama, ya había amanecido, y como todos los días, tenia que prepararse para ir ala oficina, ya que como el hokage, el tenia un deber con su aldea, y no estaba dispuesto a fallarle a alguien mas.

El sol estaba en su punto mas alto, claro, era medio día, pero eso o evitaba que su corazón se acelerara, pues cada paso la acercaba mas a su destino. "_no tienes otra opción_", si lo sabia pero eso no evitaba tener sentimientos encontrados, "_y si no los aceptaban, además ella se había ido de la aldea, era una ninja renegada, pero aun así tenia que intentarlo_".

Después de unos minutos por fin pudo visualizar las puertas de la aldea, no había cambiado nada de como ella lo recordaba…

-estas lista

- tengo otra opción – pregunto kushina intentando sonreír, para después a ver a tsunade, ir a su lado.

-todos tenemos opciones – dijo tsunade con una sonrisa

- si, las tenemos, pero esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer para proteger a naruto.

Tsunade no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, le había costado mas de ocho años convencerla a regresar a la aldea, pero por fin lo había logrado.

-tsunade – dijo kushina parando su marcha, justo a unos pasos de la entrada a konoha. Tsunade solo se limito a voltear a ver a kushina, y se sorprendió de la seriedad que demostraba.

- quiero que me prometas…..

-kushina..

-no tsunade, si no me llegaran a aceptar de regreso y me encerraran o me hicieran cualquier cosa, quiero que cuides de naruto.

- y que pasa con minato

-ese es el problema- dijo kushina en un tono apenas audible -No se como se valla a tomar el hecho que tiene un hijo.

- en mi opinión, creo que el va a estar fascinado con naruto.

- eso espero- dijo kushina en un suspiro. Realmente eso esperaba, ella podría vivir con su indiferencia, pero naruto, el más que nadie se merecía tener el amor de su padre.

- kushina, ya te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir, nada malo va a pasar, yo ya hice ciertos arreglos y creme que para el momento que naruto regrese tu estarás en casa, esperándolo, sin ninguna preocupación.

- si claro, aunque eso pasara, no tengo ni la menor idea de como decirle a minato acerca de naruto, no es como si llegar y le dijera:" hola minato, ¿recuerdas las noches que pasamos juntos?, si bueno, tenemos un hijo, se llama naruto, mañana lo traigo y te lo presento ´ttebane".- dijo kushina en un tono sarcástico.

- podría ser, creo que no importa la forma en que se lo digas el efecto va a ser el mismo.

-así y ¿que efecto va a ser ese?

- podrá la misma cara de tonto que puso, el día en que se entero que era el nuevo hokage.

- o se molestara mucho, y negara a naruto.

- como si pudiera, kushina por kami, si el niño es su copia exacta, el mismo naruto se daría cuenta.

- eso lo debo tomar como una ofensa.

- no necesariamente, pero sabes que naruto es muy despistado. Digno hijo tuyo- dijo tsunade entre carcajadas.

- oye... yo no era tan despistada ´ttebane- dijo kushina haciendo un puchero.

- si claro, te recuerdo, la ves en que jiraiya te mando a buscar una "ramita de tenme acá"*, y cuando tu le preguntaste que era, el solo te dijo que te ayudaría a vencer a minato, y te la pasaste buscando por semanas, y a toda persona que le preguntabas donde encontrarlo, se mataba de la risa, no fue hasta que le preguntaste a minato que te explico de que se trataba eso de la "ramita de tenme acá".

Kushina se sonrojo y le contesto – si ´ttebane, pero ero-sennin lo pago caro eso te lo aseguro.

-si lo recuerdo- tsunade se empezó a reír al recordar cuando la pelirroja, le conto a todo el mundo, que jiraiya, había estado en bar gay, y ninguna mujer se le acerco en semanas.- bueno en todo caso, ya le has dicho a naruto acerca de minato.

-bueno… no del todo.

-¿Cómo?

- naruto sabe que su papa vive en konoha y que es un ninja, pero nunca le he dicho su nombre y tampoco que es el hokage.

- eso es como no decirle nada

- bueno era eso o tener a naruto todo el día preguntando.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban cruzando las puertas de konoha. Los guardias al ver a kushina se alarmaron, pero al ver que era acompañada por tsunade-sama, decidieron solamente mandar un aviso al hokage.

Kushina actuaba natural al pasar por donde se encontraban los guardias, no se le había ido el cambio de actitud de ellos, pero no le importo, además de todas formas se dirigía hacia la torre hokage, así que les estaba ahorrando un trabajo.

-bueno kushina bienvenida a konoha.

-valla no ha cambiado nada – dijo kushina – tsunade ¿podríamos hacer una parada?

-kushina creo que primordialmente deberíamos ir a ver al hokage, pero de todas ¿a donde quieres ir?

- oh por kami tsunade, sabes que eh pasado casi nueve años sin un buen plato de ramen de Ichiraku ´ttebane.

-kushina suficiente eh tenido con naruto, para que ahora tu empieces - dijo tsunade, ya que kushina siempre le había hablado del ramen de Ichiraku a naruto, y desde que se entero que iban a regresar a konoha, no hay momento que no hable de eso, realmente, es digno hijo de kushina.

-no kushina, primero debes de hablar con el hokage y luego puedes ir a comer todo el ramen que quieras. Además cierto rubio se molestara si vas sin él.

-neee, no lo sabrá si tu no se lo dices- dijo kushina haciendo un pequeño puchero.- vamos siiii

-no kushina ya te dije..

Tsunade no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida pues su camino fue bloqueado por un grupo de ambus. Kushina y tsunade se pusieron en guardia el instante, hasta que el mas alto hablo.

-uzumaki kushina por ordenes superiores usted se encuentra bajo arresto.

_*****__**comúnmente se le dice a una persona para que deje de molestar. **_

_**Hola!**_

_**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero eh estado en semana de exámenes y apenas y eh podido escribir…..**_

_**Quiero agradecer a:**_

_**-angelovenejiten**_

_**-Namikaze yuki**_

_**-Helena**_

_**-alisson**_

_**Ya que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, así como a todas las personas que haiga leído y que están leyendo esta historia "GRACIAS". **_

_**Les agradecería que dejaran un review, en donde me dijeran que piensan de la historia, criticas…. Así mismo si tiene alguna idea, se los agradecería mucho, ya que como dije, es mi primer fic, y lo estoy escribiendo, conforme me llega la inspiración, y estoy abierta a todas las ideas que quieran compartir. **_

_**Siguiente capitulo:**_

"_**encuentros" **__**parte 1 "minato y kushina"**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_


	3. capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capitulo 2**

"**encuentros" ****parte 1 "minato y kushina"**

-uzumaki kushina por ordenes superiores usted se encuentra bajo arresto.

- ¡que!- dijo casi incrédula tsunade – debe haber una equivocación.

-lo sentimos-dijo el ambu- pero solo seguimos ordenes, tenemos que llevarnos a uzumaki, por las buenas o por las malas.

- ¡¿de quien son esas ordenes?- exclamo furiosa tsunade.

- nos informaron que son ordenes de hokage-sama.

Aunque tsunade le había dicho que todo estaba arreglado, kushina siempre lo dudo, pero una cosa era dudarlo, pero muy diferente era saberlo.

"no_ le importas, solo eres una mas de las listas de deserción_"

Si lo sabia pero, algo muy dentro de ella se rompió.

"_Creías que te recibiría con los brazos abiertos, lo más probable es que ni se acuerde de ti, y que ya haiga alguien más en su vida, él mismo te lo dijo esa noche"_

Ese pensamiento le helo la sangre, pero esto no era por ella, era por naruto y si tenia que rogarle, con tal de que naruto estuviera bien, pues que así fuera.

Kushina Salió de su chock, en el momento en que un ambu le tomo las muñecas, pero en ese preciso momento tsunade golpeo al ambu.

-no la toque-dijo furiosa- ella esta bajo mi protección.

-lo siento, pero el son ordenes y nosotros debemos cumplirlas, no tenemos ni voz ni voto aquí.- dijo otro ambu, a sabiendas del temperamento que caracterizaba a la senju.

Tsunade iba a propiciar otro golpe, pero fue detenida por la mano de kushina, los ambus se asombraron, por la facilidad de kushina para detener el golpe, pero tenían una misión y la iban a cumplir, poniéndose en guardia, esperaron el ataque, la acción de la pelirroja los dejo atónitos, ella destendio las muñecas ofreciéndoselas.

-kushina…-dijo incrédula tsunade- ¿que piensas que estas haciendo?

Kushina no contesto, solo permitió que le ataran las manos. Tsunade, no lo soporto mas, pero en el momento en que iba hacia kushina, ella voltio y la miro, conocía esa mirada, sabia que kushina estaba decidida y nada que dijera lograría cambiarla

"_hay días en las que odio tu maldito orgullo, kushina"_...

-tsunade-dijo kushina-recuerda lo que me prometiste.

Y sin más, los ambus se la llevaron.

Tsunade se sentía impotente, quería golpear algo no, quería matar a alguien, entonces se dirigió, hacia el lugar más razonable que se le ocurrió, "la torre hokage", y tenia a dos personas en la mente con las cuales entretenerse un buen rato...

Minato se encontraba sentado en su oficina revisando una de sus tantas filas de documentos, hasta que percibió la presencia de alguien, sin mucha dificultad supo de quien se trataba…

-no sabia que habías regresado-dijo tranquilamente- jiraiya-sensei.

Jiraiya se encontraba recargado en una de las esquinas de la oficina, después se coloco exactamente detrás de el, manteniendo su mirada en dirección a la ventana, así pudiendo admirar el paisaje de konoha.

-acabo de llegar.

- si mi memoria no me falla, se suponía que estabas en medio de una investigación, sobre el paradero de orochimaru. ¿Has encontrado algo?- dijo minato.

-no, todavía no - la repuesta de jiraiya, causa el interés total del rubio, ya que su sensei, no dejaba fácilmente ninguna pista que pudiese llevarle hasta su excompañero

- entonces ¿a que debo tu visita?

- mmm, tengo el presentimiento que algo va a suceder.

-a que te refieres- dijo minato volteando a ver a su sensei.

Jiraiya simplemente se encogió de hombros, pero en el preciso momento en el que volvió su mirada hacia su exalumno, otra cosa le llamo la atención, en una de las esquinas cerca de el escritorio de minato, se encontraba un pergamino tirado, lo raro era que minato es demasiado organizado, y algo así no se le podía pasar desapercibido, y sin mas se encamino en dirección del pergamino.

Minato quiso maldecir en el momento que vio lo que su sensei recogió de unas de las esquinas

"_Debí a verme desecho de ese pergamino", _pero ahora ya estaba en manos de su sensei, _ "oh dios, hoy me levante de el lado equivocado de la cama"._

Jiraiya tomo el pergamino, viendo así su contenido. Era una…¿lista de nombres?, curioso, eran de puras mujeres, volteando a ver a minato y en especial ver la mirada de minato, siendo una combinación entre furia y vergüenza, lo supo.

_"O si esto se pone cada vez mejor"_

-minato creo que se te callo esto de tu escritorio.

-gracias sensei- dijo minato tratando de fingir indiferencia, pero no funciono.

-entonces ¿para que es la lista?-pregunto jiraiya fingiendo inocencia.

- homura-san y koharu-san, insisten en que contraiga matrimonio-dijo en un suspiro- y además me dieron una lista de candidatas adecuadas- dijo señalando el pergamino.

-pues si quieres mi opinión, tsune una de las hijas del señor feudar del país del arroz, podría ser la mejor candidata, por que créeme esta….

-sensei – dijo inmediatamente minato, ya que, su sensei le daría con lujo de detalle, todo el físico de cada uno de los nombres de las mujeres en esa lista.

-ohh entiendo, entonces ¿que piensas hacer?, ¿vas a seguir su consejo?-dijo jiraiya, a sabiendas de la respuesta de su ex alumno.

-no.-contesto minato decidido – creo lo que menos quiero es una relación forzada.

-entonces nada tiene que ver que esa mujer no sea kushina ¿verdad?- dijo jiraiya.

Minato suspiro, sabia de antemano al momento que su sensei recogió el pergamino, que el nombre de kushina saldría a relucir, pero por mas que quisiera el sabia que el tenia razón, después de casi 9 años, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, aun ahora su solo recuerdo puede atormentarlo o curarlo.

-no– mintió, no podía darse el lujo de volver a ser débil, no ahora – ella decidió irse, tomo su decisión.

-si, pero si no mal lo recuerdo, tu tomaste una decisión antes que ella- minato era mas que consiente de eso, y se arrepintió cada momento desde hace 9 años, aun ahora se preguntaba como es que había sobrevivido a no estar con ella

"_Soy un idiota" "era necesario, lo sabes"_

Si, en aquel momento lo parecía pero ahora, no estaba tan seguro.

- soy consiente de ello, y se de sobra que yo cause mi propia desgracia- dijo en un tono triste.

- muchacho, debiste seguir mi consejo.

-y dejar que ella sufriera por mi causa, sabes que yo podía morir y si eso ocurría, nunca me perdonaría causarle otra pena –dijo mirando directamente a jiraiya – ella ya había perdido a muchas personas, pensé que de esa forma ella no sufriría mucho, que de una u otra forma podría olvidarme mas fácilmente, nunca pensé que las cosas fueran a terminar de esta forma.

-muchacho lo sé, o acaso olvidas quien te tuvo que ir a sacar de _su casa_, por que estabas empecinado en no salir de hay.

- si sensei, no lo he olvidado.-dijo en un cansado suspiro, para luego regresar su atención a sus documentos, tal vez así, el podría olvidar el tema por un tiempo.

-minato – dijo jiraiya, en un tono cerio- que pasaría si _ella _ regresara, ¿volverías con ella?

-¿realmente?

-si ¿Qué harías?

-no lo se sensei, de verdad no lo se, pero de todas formas, que le hace pensar que después de casi 9 años ella regresaría, de seguro a estas alturas ya esta con alguien mas, además lo mas seguro es que ella me odie - lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono de dolor, ya que después de todo este tiempo, después de haberse opuesto a todos con tal de encontrarla, después de haberla buscado, y aun sufriendo por su decisión.

_"Tú la dejaste_"

Pero aun así no podía negar que de haber querido, ella podía haber regresado, pero, el solo pensamiento que alguien mas este con ella, de que alguien mas la tocara, la besara o solamente posara su mirada en ella, lograba matarlo completamente, era mejor no pensar en eso, y kami lo permitiera, nunca confirmar su mayor temor, por que esta mas que seguro, que ese día, ni el mismo sabría que hacer…

- creo que por todo lo que le dijiste, tiene mas que razones para odiarte.

-oh gracias sensei por recordarlo "_otra vez"_

-pero eso no quiere decir que ella lo haga, entonces la pregunta es ¿todavía la quieres?

- tu mismo sabes la repuesta.

Si darse cuenta jiraiya sonrió, conocía a minato, había pasado con el toda la etapa de su depresión y búsqueda, después que se entero de la ida de kushina, pero aun después de todo, el la amaba desde que el recuerda.

"_Ohh si esto se va a poner mucho mejor"_

Pero lo que minato no se esperaba era que después de 9 años, el destino le tiene una sorpresa preparada, sorpresa que el mismo ayudo a completar…

-minato la vida da muchas vueltas, todo puede pasar…

Pero antes que minato pudiera replicar, la puerta de su oficina de abrió de un solo golpe, dejando ver a una tsunade furiosa, y algo muy en el fondo, le decía que el tenia algo que ver con su furia.

-tu-dijo tsunade dirigiéndose a un mas que asustado jiraiya, pero en ese mismo instante minato, se puso entre ellos.

-tsunade lo que te haiga hecho se puede arreglar sin necesidad de que luego lo tengas que curar.

-oh, no te preocupes el no será el único, al que tengan que llevar de urgencia al hospital, y no pienso mover una mano para curarlos.-dijo acercándose cada vez mas, con un paso lento y decidido.

_Curarlos…_ oh en que problema se acababa de meter, pero en menos de un segundo, tubo que evita uno de los tantos golpes que la furiosa tsunade trataba de darle a el y a jiraiya.

-tsunade-hime yo no te eh espiado, de verdad, es mas no sabia que ya habían llegado… ¡por kami!, ni siquiera me eh pasado por las aguas termales. ¡No he hecho nada!

-no seas mentiroso, tu maldito pervertido, estuviste de acuerdo con el-dijo señalando a minato que se encontraba al lado contrario de su sensei – para ponernos una trampa.

-que estas diciendo, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estas hablando.

-deja de mentir, no puedo creer que haigas roto tu palabra, pero pensándolo bien, este debió ser su plan desde el principio- dijo tratando de dar otro golpe, y errándolo.

-no se de que hablas, según tu que hice.

- le dijiste de _su_ regreso y el se aprovecho, y mando un grupo de ambus a arrestarla.

Jiraiya detuvo su golpe y mantuvo sujeta su mano. – Yo no he dicho nada a nadie- dijo en un tono tan sincero que hasta tsunade dudo, pero si no fue el entonces como se entero minato…

Minato estaba muy confundido, el no había mandado a arrestar a nadie, ni siquiera había hablado con el capitán ambu desde la anterior noche.

-minato-dijo jiraiya en un tono serio – ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

- ¿de que están hablando? ¿Desde cuando se que?

-oh no te hagas, los mismo ambus nos dijeron que fueron tus ordenes- dijo tsunade tratando de ir hacia donde se encontraba minato, siendo detenida por jiraiya. – no puedo creer que le hagas esto, por kami ella no lo merece.

- tsunade, no entiendo de que me estas hablando, según tu a ¿quien mande a arrestar?

- a kushina.

Minato se quedo inmóvil, sintió que la sangre abandonaba todo su cuerpo, ¿kushina esta aquí? ¡Regreso!, tenía tantas emociones contradictorias, quería verla, pero ella de seguro no quería lo mismo, ella de seguro lo odiaba.

-no hagas como si no supieras que regreso, tu mismo la mandaste a arrestar, siquiera teníamos ni cinco minutos en konoha y ya la habían arrestado.

-¡yo no mande a arrestar a nadie! Y mucho menos a kushina – dijo minato completamente sincero, por mas que la partida de kushina le dolió en el alma, el NUNCA, haría algo en su contra.

Tsunade de dio cuenta de la sinceridad de minato, ya que en el momento que le dijo de kushina, sus shock, no pudo mentir, el no sabia nada…

-entonces ¿quien la mando a arrestar? y ¿como se sabían que ella regresaba hoy?-dijo jiraiya

-no se sensei, pero ahora mismo lo voy a averiguar…

Kushina se encontraba atada en una silla, completamente inmóvil, llevaba así ya casi veinte minutos, solamente un ambu la mantenía vigilada. Estaba en una pequeña habitación, con apenas unas velas para alumbrarlas.

-hey, ¿a que hora piensan venir?, sabes, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que esperar amarrada a una silla ´ttebanee – dijo kushina

- por cuarta vez, kushina, debes de permanecer callada, ¿acaso no recuerdas que estas prisionera? – dijo el ambu.

-si, pero si no vienen en unos 10 minutos, creo que me voy a ir… - dijo kushina en una susurro, y era verdad, solo era un ambu, y por lo que podía notar, era todavía joven, y ella era mas que capaz de hacerle frente y vencerlo, no por nada ella era "la habanera sangrienta".

_"Recuerda que si armas algún alboroto, no van a dejar que naruto se quede"_

Kushina, se aferro a ese pensamiento, ella misma se dejo arrestar, solo con la esperanza que minato, permitiera que naruto se quedara, después de todo naruto es su hijo, aunque no sepa realmente de su existencia.

Pero antes que kushina volviera a quejarse, un grupo 3 de personas entraron en la pequeña habitación en donde se encontraba. Para su sorpresa no era minato, no, en cambio se encontró con la mirada fría de danzou.

-danzou –sama – dijo el ambu inclinando la cabeza como muestra de respeto.

- déjanos solos, yo me encargare, personalmente de su interrogatorio. – dijo danzou, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-pero, mis ordenes eran esperar hasta que hokage-sama llegara y…

- acaso no acabo de darte una orden – concluyo fríamente danzou.

Sin mas el ambu salió de la habitación dejando a danzou y dos hombres mas, los cuales kushina pudo reconocer como miembros de la raíz.

Danzou voltio a verla, con la misma mirada de desprecio que siempre le había dado, aunque claro a kushina nunca le importo en absoluto, en cambio ella le dirigió una mirada decidida para hacerle saber que ella no seria tan fácil de derrotar.

-así que el _Jinchūriki de kyubi ha decidido regresar a konoha – dijo danzou_

_-no creo que estés muy alegre por eso – dijo kushina, manteniendo un tono de voz serio pero decidido._

_Ignorando su comentario danzou, levanto su mano, e inmediatamente uno de los ambus se acercaron a el._

_-_ _Fū, empieza con el interrogatorio._

_Kushina se dio cuenta que el ambu era __ un miembro del clan Yamanaka _

_" ___Mierda"__

_ Los del clan Yamanaka eran conocidos por su habilidad de manipular la mente de tal forma que pueden cambiar su mente y transferirla al cuerpo de otra persona permitiéndoles así controlarlo y manipularlo, pero sobre todo, ellos tienen la capacidad para entran en su mente y así poder obtener la información que ellos necesiten "___naruto", ___ danzou era la ultima persona que quería que se enterara de quien era el nuevo __Jinchūriki, eso los pondría en serios problemas…_

_-ni creas que te será tan facil´ttebanee – dijo kushina de una forma desafiante._

_-te equivocas, yo no lo creo, estoy seguro de ello – respondió altaneramente Fū._

_Y antes que pudiera siquiera tratar de romper las cuerdas que la sujetaban, Fū se posiciono e inicio su jutsu._

_Kushina inmediatamente cayó bajo su jutsu, pero lo que no se esperaban, era que las palabras de la pelirroja eran verdad, le estaba resultando verdaderamente difícil lograr entrar siquiera en su mente._

_Danzou permanecía a la expectativa, después de unos momentos pregunto:_

-¿entonces?

-lo siento danzou-sama, pero ella realmente es muy testaruda, es muy difícil descifrar su mente.

Kushina no podía soportarlo mas, le estaba costando mucho chakra mantener una barrera, para poder evitar el robo de información, tanto si que de un momento a otro su nariz empezó a sangrar. Logrando así romper completamente la barrera que kushina estaba manteniendo, pero antes que lograran sacar alguna información de kushina, _Fū fue lanzando hacia la pared por un enojado minato, logrando así romper el jutsu de Fū._

_Minato golpeo a el ambu de la raíz tan fuerte como su misma furia le permitió, en el mismo momento que entro a la habitación y vio como kushina era "asaltada", de esa forma. Siendo seguido de jiraiya y tsunade. _

_Cuando minato volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia kushina, se quedo con la mente completamente en blanco, ella era mucho mas hermosa de lo que el mismo podía recordar, aun en las fotos que tan celosamente guardaba, su cabello seguía estando tan hermoso como el mismo recordaba, pero ahora estaba recogido en una trenza, solamente unos cuantos mechones se les escapaban, y esos mismo, mantenían su cara escondida de su vista. Se acerco a ella, pero antes que el llegara a poder tocarla, kushina levanto la vista, logrando así apreciar la los hermosos ojos violetas que lo miraban entre una mezcla de alivio, asombro, amor, dolor… y por ultimo…. ¿rencor?_

_Por un momento kushina creyó que todo había terminado, pero en un instante, el jutsu finalizo, completamente ajena a su alrededor, le tomo unos segundos poder espabilarse. Luego poco a poco fue subiendo su mirada esperando ver a tsunade, quien según ella era la única que podía estar interesada en ayudarla, no era ella, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse un par de ojos azules, que tanto atormentaban sus sueños._

_ Completamente aturdida por los sucesos no pudo evitar que los sentimientos tan profundamente guardados, salieran otra vez._

_"___ Es que acaso no aprendes___"_

_Pero aun en contra de toda su voluntad no pudo evitar que su corazón empezara a latir tan fuerte que ella misma creyó que se saldría de su pecho, ___minato…__

_Pero ese mismo pasamiento la regreso a su realidad " ___el te mando a arrestar" ___, en el momento que ese pensamiento paso por su mente, logro recuperar toda la cordura que había perdido y regresando a la mirada inexpresiva que había decidido mantener con el._

_Minato salió de su chock, cuando se dio cuenta que había una fina línea de sangre saliendo por la nariz de kushina, esto causo que toda su rabia explotara, quería matarlos por haberle hecho eso a ___su kushina___, entonces, se acerco a kushina para poder examinarla, pero en el momento que estaba apunto de tocarla, ella se aparto. Su rechazo, causo un dolor muy profundo en minato, pero ahora no era el momento, primero tenia que arreglar todo este embrollo._

_Apartándose de kushina, minato voltio a ver a tsunade, quien junto con jiraiya, mandaban miradas de odio a danzou y miradas de complicidad y preocupación hacia el y kushina._

_-tsunade encárgate de kushina._

_Tsunade se encamino hacia donde estaba kushina, empezando así a checar su herida._

_Minato, junto con jiraiya, se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba danzou, completamente frio ante la situación._

_-danzou – dijo minato – bajo que ordenes fue aprendida uzumaki kushina._

_- creo que eso es lo mas obvio del mundo, ella es una desertora, y por ende, tiene que ser sometida a una interrogación, para saber el motivo real se su regreso._

_-tu no tienes ningún derecho a decidir eso- dijo jiraiya en un tono frio_

_-jiraiya-sensei tiene razón, el que toma las decisiones aquí soy yo, y yo NUNCA mande a arrestarla._

_-tu podrás ser el hokage, pero aun así ella no puede ir y venir como se le de la gana. Ella deserto y ahora debe recibir el castigo que le corresponde._

_Minato sabia que en parte danzou tenia razón, kushina había desertado, y ese hecho no podía cambiarlo, ella debía ser juzgada, pero no solo por el, si no por todo el consejo de konoha, pero aun así, el nunca permitiría que nadie le hiciera algún daño, si debía ponerse en contra de toda la aldea, que así fuera, pero el la protegería, como una vez hace años le prometió, mas sin embargo no pudo cumplir. Pero antes que pudiera contestar, otra persona entro en la habitación._

_Danzou maldijo entre dientes cuando vio entrar a sarutobi en la habitación, aun con todos estos años no había podido librarse de ese vejestorio…_

_-uzumaki kushina-dijo tranquilamente sarutobi - no es ninguna desertora, ella se fue de esta aldea bajo mis órdenes._

__Hola!__

__Si, se que me tarde, pero todo este mes eh estado, con muchas tareas…exámenes… proyectos… en fin … ocupada…. Por eso les pido una disculpa…__

__Les agradezco a todas y todos los que han comentado, los que me han puesto en favoritos, en alertas…..y en especial a todos por haberse tomado la molestia de leer la historia…^.^ ¡gracias!__

__Asi mismo les pido dejen un ___review, donde me señalen, si les gusta o no la historia, asi como consejos o ideas, criticas… o lo que guste….._

__Siguiente capitulo: "encuentros" " ____parte II______ minato y naruto ____"__


	4. capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

__Capitulo 3__

__Encuentros ____"parte II______ minato y naruto"__

_-uzumaki kushina-dijo tranquilamente sarutobi - no es ninguna desertora, ella se fue de esta aldea bajo mis órdenes._

_No se escucho ningún sonido, ante las palabras de sarutobi, después de todo, hasta la misma kushina estaba absorta por sus palabras…_

_-que estas diciendo- dijo danzou – nadie va creer esta sarta de mentiras._

_-no son mentiras-dijo sarutobi manteniendo su tono de voz calmado – ella se fue hace mas de ya casi 9 años, en una misión clasificada, de la cual por petición del ultimo uzukage, nadie conocía de su existencia._

_- ¿el ultimo uzukage? – preguntaron jiraiya y tsunade, sorprendidos antes las palabras de sarutobi._

_Minato sentía que su mundo estaba de cabeza, ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho?, entonces, eso quería decir que kushina no se había ido por decisión propia, ella tenía una misión. Su corazón dio un vuelco._

_ "___no me abandonó por decisión propia"__

_"___tu ayudaste a tomar la decisión"__

_ Si el había ayudado, pero aun así, la paz que sintió en esos momento opacaron toda la rabia, el sentimiento de engaño… nada mas existía esa felicidad al pensar que después de todo, tal ves el podía volver…_

_Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los casi gritos que estaba dando danzou._

-el uzukage, murió hace mas de 9 años, desde la caída del remolino, nadie de la familia del uzukage sobrevivió. – dijo danzou

-estas terriblemente equivocado, y prueba de ello, esta kushina – dijo sarutobi, concentrando su mirada en kushina, la cual seguía con un rostro en shock, pero después de percatarse que era el centro de atención, retomo su expresión seria.

- su testimonio no demuestra nada, podría simplemente mentir.

-no me refería a eso – dijo sarutobi – ella no solo estuvo con el uzukage, si no que además uzumaki kento, era nadas y nada menos que el padre de kushina.

El silencio reino otra ves en la sala, nadie ni siquiera el mismo danzou replico, por su aparente estado de shock.

Jiraiya y tsunade por su parte estaban enterados del parentesco de kushina con kento, pero que sarutobi, evidenciara dicho lazo, era lo ultimo que ellos esperaban.

Minato estaba ahora mas confundido de lo que podía estar, kushina nunca le menciono quien era su padre, ni siquiera después de todos los años que estuvieron juntos, ella no menciono el hecho que su padre siguiera con vida.

"_no te tuvo suficiente confianza_"

Este pensamiento Le causo otro malestar en el pecho, el siempre creyó conocer todo acerca de kushina, desde sus facciones, hasta la forma que reaccionaba su cuerpo con respecto a las diferentes situaciones a las que se enfrentaba, pero esto salía completamente de su control.

Kushina por su parte estaba que no lo creía, como era posible que sarutobi supiera que su padre estuvo vivo de pues de la caída de el remolino…

"_eso explica muchas cosas_"

Pero aun así, por que sarutobi, esta exponiéndolo, sobretodo a danzou…

-si eso fuera cierto, significa que uzumaki, no solo es la ultima de el remolino, si no que además es la ultima descendiente directa de el clan de sellado mas poderoso que el mundo ninja llego a ver- dijo danzou, con un nuevo nivel de frialdad – pero aun así, no explica que supuesta misión estaba llevando acabo y por lo cual en tantos años no había regresado a konoha.

- la misión consistía en recolectar los diversas técnicas de sellado, las cuales solamente alguien del clan uzumaki tenia permitido aprender, por ello la única persona que podía hacer esta misión era kushina – dijo sarutobi.

-pero aun así, el uzukage, podía haber mandado los pergaminos con dichas técnicas.

-no es tan simple, ya que estas técnicas no se pueden aprender simplemente con leerlas en un pergamino, además solamente se le es permitido a un uzumaki aprenderlas. – concluyo sarutobi.

-pero aun así, eso no explica todo este tiempo.

- la misión era de tiempo indefinido, ellos podían tardar lo que necesitaran – dijo sarutobi fingiendo inocencia.

Kushina estaba completamente sin habla, ella si había aprendido mas técnicas de su clan, pero no por ser una misión, lo hizo por que tanto su padre como arashi le enseñaron, pero aun así… ¿Cómo era posible que sarutobi supiera tanto? ¿Como conocía la existencia de su padre, cuando todo el tiempo que pasó en konoha, ella misma ignoraba la existencia de su padre y hermano? Pero mas importante ¿por que la estaba protegiendo?

-por lo tanto, creo que este interrogatorio, es una perdida de tiempo-dijo sarutobi – o ¿tu que piensas minato?

Todos voltearon a ver a minato con una mirada que no aceptaba replica alguna.

-sarutobi -sama, tiene razón, uzumaki kushina es libre de toda acusación, nadie puede condenarla por obedecer ordenes directas del hokage. – dijo minato.

-no puedes solamente dejarla ir.-replico danzou

-ella no tiene ningún crimen por la cual ser juzgada, así que, desde este momento nos retiramos –dijo minato, con un tono que no aceptaba replica – y kushina viene con nosotros, no como prisionera, si no como un ninja mas de konoha.

Tsunade y jiraiya sonrieron con satisfacción, eso era exactamente lo que esperaban de minato.

Kushina no sabia que era lo que mas le sorprendió, la gran mentira elaborada de sarutobi, o las palabras de minato, ya que por lo que conocía de minato, el no se termino de creer completamente todo, pero aun así lo acepto. No, no lo acepto, solamente fingió hacerlo, ella conocía mas que sobra esa faceta de minato, esto solamente era una forma de deshacerse de danzou.

-así que danzou, con tu permiso – dijo minato - nos vamos.

Kushina con ayuda de tsunade logro ponerse de pie, y caminar hacia la entrada seguida de jiraiya, sarutobi y por ultimo minato, pero este fue detenido por danzou.

-espero que hallas tomado la decisión correcta.

-créeme lo hice- dijo minato y sin mas, salió por la puerta, dejando atrás a danzou.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Kushina estaba en la entrada del edificio donde se encontraba el cuarto en donde la tenían retenida, ya que tsunade, acababa de ir a recoger todas sus pertenencias que por las prisas dejo en el cuarto de interrogatorio, se encontraba a una distancia prudente de jiraiya, sarutobi y minato, los cuales parecían hablar de temas muy importantes.

De pronto sentía que la cabeza estaba apunto de explotarle, al mismo tiempo, estaba completamente mareada. A duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie, pero de un momento a otro, sintió como todo el cuerpo se le entumecía…

"_mierda_"

Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, y comenzó a desplomarse, cerró los ojos esperando sentir el suelo, sin embargo, lo único que sintió, fueron unos brazos que impidieron su "fatal caída".

Cuando abrió los ojos, no creyó lo que veía, era nada mas ni nada menos que minato quien la sostenía en sus brazos.

No podía creer que minato fuera quien le ayudo, ya que tanto sarutobi, como jiraiya, estaban sorprendidos ante la caída de kushina, ni siquiera entendía como fue posible que minato lo notara.

-¿te encuentras bien?´

Kushina se sentía como en medio de un dejaba, así, en brazos de minato y el mirándola, con la misma mirada de hace más de 15 años, de nuevo las palabras de el le llegaron a la mente:

"_he venido a rescatarte…_"

"_no quería perderte…_"

Pero así como las palabras le llegaron a la mente, también el dolor

¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo no lo olvidaba?

Kushina trato de salir de los brazos de minato, pero con las pocas fuerzas que tenía no logro ni moverse un milímetro…

"_maldito danzou"_

-suéltame-ordeno kushina, reuniendo la mayor fuerza que su cuerpo le permito, pero no logro no siquiera apartarse un milímetro del posesivo agarre de minato.

Entonces de la nada kushina sintió un pinchazo, en un muslo, inmediatamente volteo a ver a su agresor, cual fue su sorpresa, al ver a tsunade.

Y en un instante, empezó a sentir como sus rodillas se volvían papilla.

-que…me...

-te inyecte un sedante, como te dije, necesitas descansar, y no me haces caso.

- pero… yo….

-no kushina, llevas viajando mas de una semana con apenas unas cuantas horas de sueño, además las ultimas horas te has extralimitado con tu cuerpo.

Kushina no entendía que cosas le decía tsunade, empezó a ver todo borroso, pero en medio de su ultima luz de lucidez, recordó, que todavía había algo mas que hacer: "naruto"… ella le había prometido ir a recogerlo a la entrada, y llevarlo temporalmente a la casa de tsunade, mientras encuentra un lugar para vivir…. Tenia que ir a verificar que el estuviera bien….

-no... –Dijo kushina, cada ves con menos convicción – ten…go que ….ree

-kushina, tienes de descansar – volvió a decir tsunade, jiraiya, y sarutobi estuvieron de acuerdo.

-v..ve… por…. Mi….hi…jo….- siendo estas sus ultimas palabras, ya que el somnífero hiso efecto.

Minato todavía sostenía a kushina en sus brazos, mientras observaba como empezaba a delirar…. Hasta que…

"hijo"….

"mi hijo"….

"ve por mi hijo"….

Esas palabras le cayeron como un baldazo de agua fría, y un desgarrador dolor se alojo en su pecho, sintió como su rodillas se debilitaban, y un grito de dolor se atoro en su garganta….

"_no es posible"_

"_esto tiene que ser mentira"_

"_por favor, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla"_

Jiraiya vi exactamente el momento en el que los ojos de minato se llenaron de dolor, pero así como llego, fue disfrazado, sus ojos cambiaron, eran los ojos que no demostraban nada….

-será mejor que la lleve a descansar… - dijo tsunade

-no te preocupes puedo llevarla hasta tu casa – dijo minato y sin mas desapareció.

Jiraiya y tsunade solamente soltaron un gran suspiro, mientras se volvían mutuamente la mirada…

-esto va a ser demasiado cansado-dijo jiraiya

-ni que lo digas- respondió tsunade

Ooo0ooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0oooo0ooo0

En menos de un minuto, minato ya se encontraba dentro del terreo de la casa de tsunade, todo gracias a que tsunade aun mantenía su kunai, en el árbol trasero de su casa…

Sin siquiera esperar se adentro a la casa. Aun no sabia donde dormiría kushina, entonces opto por la habitación que siempre le daba a el.

Separo la fina sabana de la cama y la acostó, para luego taparla con ella. Se veía tan angelicalmente, que nadie podría creer que es una de las mejores jounis de toda la aldea.

Entonces mientras que la observaba, recordó todos los hechos ocurridos en el día:

Ella había regresado…

La habían interrogado…

La habían lastimado…. Esto último todavía le faltaba por vengar… pero eso ya lo resolvería mañana…

y… ella tenia un hijo….

Esto era uno de sus peores miedos… aunque el mismo lo negaba, muy en el fondo de su corazón, el siempre espero que kushina regresara, y pudiera arreglar todo…. Sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho, el mismo de hace mas de 9 años, ahora ella había hecho su vida alado de alguien mas, y sobre todo, ella había teniado un HIJO. Siguió observando el pacifico respirar de kushina mientras se sentaba en el extremo de la cama.

Tomo un rebelde mechón de su cabello, y lo coloco detrás de su oreja, como tantas veces lo hizo… ahora había alguien mas que lo hará por el, había alguien mas que la abrazaría mientras dormía y la consolaría cuando llorara, espantaría sus miedos a los relámpagos en días lluviosos, alguien que será el responsable de todas sus sonrisa, alguien que la besaría, la tocaría, la haría suya.. y que le había dado el mayor deseo de kushina… una familia.

Eso era la única cosa contra lo que el no podría pelear, nunca le volvería a causar otra pena como esa a kushina. Si solamente hubiera otro, el lucharía por ella, sin importar nada mas… pero el no podría destruir la familia de ese pequeño, el no tenia la culpa de nada…

No podía seguir allí, tenia que irse, pensar, y procesar todo lo que había sucedido…

Grabo en su mente todo los rasgos de su preciosa pelirroja, sus largar y tupidas pestañas, sus ojos, que aunque ahora lucían unas ojeras, su rostro de porcelana, sus rosados labios…

No pudo evitarlo, la tentación era demasiado… y sin mas se inclino, primero beso su cabello, mientras respiraba el olor a frutas de su cabello, entonces sin mas rozo sus labios, para luego besarla suavemente, desbordando en ese beso todo el amor que sentía, y así mismo, esa seria su despedida.

-espero que seas muy feliz… y que tu hijo sea idéntico a ti-dijo en un susurro, sintiendo como una solitaria lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, se volvió mientras besaba su mejilla, y susurro en sus labios –siempre te voy a amar- mientras la besaba de nuevo…. Pero la puerta se abrió, y el se separo abruptamente de su lado, camino sin voltear a verla de nuevo, mientras cruzaba alado de tsunade, quien lo miro, pero el se negó a verla, siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con su sensei.

-mañana te espero en mi despacho, tienes mucho que explicarme. – dijo minato mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-creo que no deberías hacer conjeturas tan rápidamente.- le contesto jiraiya.

- dime solo una cosa, ¿ella realmente tiene un hijo?

-si

-entonces no hago conjeturas a la ligera..

-¿entonces sabes quien es el padre de su hijo?

-no y no quiero saber nada de ese imbécil- dijo mientras cerraba de golpe la puerta.

Jiraiya solamente sonrió,

"_si el supiera"_

Ooo0oooo0oooo0ooo0oooo0oloo0ooo0ooo0

La noche estaba fría, o eso era lo que sentía minato, siendo una de las más frías noches de septiembre. Aunque nada de eso le importaba, solamente en su cabeza estaba una y otra vez, la misma persona, mientras se reprochaba todo lo que había pasado, bueno pero mira el lado bueno según los procesos de duelo, ahora esta en la negación, pero después vendrá la aceptación…. Si claro, dentro de 1000 años…

Esto era para reírse el gran yondaime hokage, estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar como un niño de 5 años… ¡_que patético_!, o aun mejor, iría por todo el sake que pudiera tomar, hasta acabar completamente borracho, aunque eso no era factible, ya que mañana con cruda o sin ella, tendría que irse a sentar en su oficina, y ver esos malditos pergaminos, el cargo de hokage debería venir con una advertencia, minato sonrió al imaginárselo:

_¡CUIDADO! _

_El puesto de hokage, es un titulo, muy respetado, y el mas importante en toda konoha, pero el aspirante debe de tener en cuenta lo siguiente:_

_Sin limite en horas diarias de trabajo_

_Tienes que llevarte el trabajo a casa_

_Los pergaminos, pueden tender a infinito. (cuota promedio por día)_

_No se asegura la salud de su columna vertebral, así como toda la espalda, o cuello._

_Las horas de sueño deben se limitadas._

_El hokage esta exento de las misiones, de ningún rango._

_Debe llevar un seminario de control de la ira (sobre todo con pequeños jenins que no soportan las misiones de rango D y jefes de clanes insoportables, aunque estos últimos sean sus mejores amigos o kages de otras aldeas)_

Pero el sabia que aun después de todo, no hubiera dudado un segundo en seguir su sueño de ser hokage.

Siguió caminando por las calles de la aldea tan ensimismado, hasta que choco con algo… no, era un alguien.

-oh.. no….

Ante el tono agudo de la voz, minato enseguida bajo su mirada hasta encontrar a un pequeño bulto, siguió bajando hasta encontrar el plato de ramen, tirado

.- No, no, no, no, no, no… mi ramen – esto ultimo lo dijo en un lamento.

Minato supo inmediatamente que se trataba de un pequeño, pero no podía decir su edad exacta, ya que llevaba una chamarra y un gorro, y si eso no fuera suficiente llevaba una mascara, las que normalmente vendían en los carnavales.

El verlo, realmente le sobresalto, mas aun la forma tan triste por la cual ahora lloraba por su ramen, no lograba entender que decía entre sollozo y sollozo, así que siguiendo sus instintos, recogió al pequeño, el cual viéndolo bien, tendrá como unos 9 años, mientras el seguía lamentando su ramen perdido.

-¿te encuentras bien?

-mmmi rraammenn ddee ikikaku ….

-¿ikikaku?

-no, I-chi-ra-ku, ¿no lo conoces?

Minato sonrió amargamente, claro que lo conocía…

-si conozco el restaurante.

- mi mama dice que es el mejor ramen de todo el mundo, aunque yo no lo he probado…- decía el pequeño mientras bajaba su mirada hacia el ramen estropeado.

-¿eres nuevo en la aldea?

-SIP

-y ¿Dónde esta tu mama?

-esta en casa de abue-chan- entonces se empezó a reir – odia que la llame así- dijo en medio de carcajadas.

Minato estaba sorprendido con las ocurrencias del pequeño, pero también sintió lastima por el, pobre, de seguro era de los pobladores que dieron refugio hace una semana, los cuales perdieron todo cuando azoto una tormenta su pueblo natal. ¡Y por su culpa había perdido su ramen!

-pequeño ¿Por qué no comiste en Ichiraku tu ramen?

-es que… el ramen no es para mí.

-entonces ¿Para quién es?

-para mi mamá.

Minato se sorprendió, ¿Cómo una madre podía ser tan egoísta de no comprarle ramen a su hijo?

-¿Por qué tu mamá no te compro a ti?-dijo esto ultimo empezando a enfadarse.

- es que mi mamá no sabe que vine a comprar ramen

-mmmm y ¿Por qué no sabe? ¿No te dio ella el dinero para comprar el ramen?

-no- dijo el pequeño

-y ¿Por qué tu mamá no sabe que le estabas comprando el ramen?

- es que mi mami esta enferma.

-y ¿Por qué estas vestido de esa forma?- dijo minato un tanto extrañado

- es que …. Mi mami no sabe que vine a comprar el ramen…. Así que estoy disfrazado. – contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. –pero ya no sirve por que el ramen se cayo y ya no sirve - dijo con una tristeza infinita.

Minato solo sonrió, ese niño tenia ideas muy raras.

-entonces- dijo minato – ven vamos a ir a Ichiraku a comprar tu ramen- dijo, viendo como el pequeño se paraba de un salto y empezaban a caminar hacia Ichiraku.

Ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0oooo0ooooo 0ooo0

-¿que tipo de ramen compraste? – pregunto minato momentos después de llegar al local de Ichiraku.

-¡miso ramen!

-dos miso ramen – dijo minato.

Volteando a ver al pequeño le dijo – dos, ya que uno es para ti uno para tu madre.

- ¡solo dos! – pregunto el pequeño

- tu solo llevabas uno- dijo minato sorprendido, ya que el llego al pensar que el pequeño estaría feliz, al ver que compraba un plato mas de ramen.

- si pero ese lo tiraste tu, me tiraste a mi. – dijo con fingida inocencia.

Minato sonrió negando con la cabeza, este niño, le caía muy bien.

-solo dos ya que tu madre esta enferma, y ya es muy tarde para que tu cenes ramen.

-pero… - empezó a replicar el pequeño.

- mira, por hoy solo come uno, y ya otro día te invito a comer todo lo que tu quieras – dijo sonriendo minato.

El niño solo asintió, y se sentó en uno de los bancos de Ichiraku. Mientras miraba fascinado, como preparaban su ramen.

Después de uno minutos minato se despedía del dueño de Ichiraku, y el niño llevaba su ramen.

-¿no quieres que te ayude? – pregunto minato.

- no – dijo el niño, por su voz, se podía saber que el niño estaba feliz.

En cómodo silencio, siguieron caminando, minato sonreía mientras acompañaba al pequeño, hasta su casa, ya que estas no eran horas para que un pequeño estuviera en la calle, aunque según el pequeño, el sabia cuidarse muy bien. Mientras caminaba con el niño, se sentía como un padre con su hijo, ese pensamiento le trajo otro, uno que tenia a una hermosa pelirroja como protagonista. ¿Cómo hubiese sido su vida si kushina no se hubiera ido? Tal vez ellos se habrían casado, tendrían un hijo o una hija… pero debía dejar de soñar, eso nunca podría ocurrir, la vida era como era y tendría que aceptarlo…

-señor – dijo el pequeño, sacando así a minato de sus pensamientos - ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunto a su vez el niño.

Minato fue consiente que no le había dado su nombre, ni que el sabia el del pequeño.

-Minato, Namikaze Minato, mucho gusto, y ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-naruto, uz….

-¡NARUTO! - interrumpió una voz, tanto naruto como minato voltearon a ver al individuo que estaba en la esquina de la calle, y por el gesto, debía estar enojado.

- y… ¿ coomo sabes que soy yo tteba…? - se callo de sopetón.

- naruto, conozco esa chamarra y esa mascara. – Dijo, el hombre ignorando a minato – vámonos, tu madre esta preocupada – y quítate esa mascara ya, te vas a tropezar- dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto se quito la mascara, cual fue la sorpresa de minato, al descubrir, que naruto era un niño, muy singular… le recordaba a alguien, pero no podía distinguir a quien…

-disculpe, no me di cuenta de que naruto estaba acompañado – dijo el extraño a minato. – Soy ren – mientras alzaba su mano.

- mucho gusto, mi nombre es minato – dijo, tomando la mano de ren, en ese momento, la actitud de ren cambio, hasta su mirada cambio, a una de… odio.

-gracias por acompañar a naruto – dicho esto se dio la vuelta junto con naruto y emprendió su camino. Dejando a un minato confundido.

"_Que mas da"_

Pensó minato, dándose media vuelta, hacia su apartamento, ya que le esperaba una botella una botella de sake, con su nombre en ella.

Ooooo0oooooo0oooooo0oooooo0ooooo0oooo0oooooo0

**Hola!**

**Si lo se, es casi un año que no actualizo nada, y parece que ya la olvide, pero debo decir que no tenia tiempo. Tratare de actualizar, pero créanme que a veces es muy difícil T,T ….**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, y me dejen un comentario, critica o consejo. **

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO!**

_**Tsubaki - nice**_


End file.
